masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Alphabetizing "Notable" names
So here's the thing: Was reviewing some race pages to see how "Notable ___" sections were arranged, and noticed two different standards being used. On the turian page, we see that names are arranged alphabetically, with individuals whose first and last names are known (ex. Garrus Vakarian) being placed by last name. However, on the asari and salarian pages, when first and last name are known (ex. Rana Thanoptis and Mordin Solus), the names are arranged by first name. This may not be a huge inconsistency, but it is still an inconsistency, and one that I feel needs to be rectified. Voting By Last name (like the turian page) # Given that this is the RL norm, seems like the logical choice. SpartHawg948 09:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) # JakePT 11:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) # Last names are the norm, so this would make much more sense. Lancer1289 12:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) # Harbinger265 02:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) By First name (like the asari and salarian pages) Neutral Discussion Put what seemed to be the two most obvious solutions up there, along with the standard "neutral" one. If anyone else has any other proposed fixes, please feel free to add them. As stated above, sorting by last name when we have first and last seems to me to be the better alternative, but that's just me. SpartHawg948 09:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I support, but I think it's worth noting that there is a lack of consistency on the Characters page as well. It has a weird mix of notability and first name sorting going on. JakePT 11:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :That's a good point... I hadn't even thought to see how the Characters page does it. We could maybe apply the outcome of this to that page as well. Just throwing it out there... SpartHawg948 19:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I also think that it is a good idea. Lancer1289 19:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Looks like this policy proposal fell to the wayside, so I'm jump-starting it again. To drum up fresh input, I've started a second phase of voting to confirm that this policy should be implemented. The first phase covered the method of alphabetization which should be used; alphabetization by characters' last names won 4-0-0. To sum it up, we're now voting on if it should be made a policy of this wiki to alphabetize the names of characters by their last names in the "Notable _____" sections of articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :I should point out that this page was for the purpose of discussing the policy, and whether or not to make the policy official. Not for discussing that, and whether or not it should be implemented, which should have been implied anyway that it should be carried out. A vote about implementing this policy should have gone on a separate page, as this is now two separate policy discussions, and really the second should have been more of a project, but the second policy discussion runs counter to how this forum is supposed to work. A new page for every discussion, even if it is about the same topic. Lancer1289 21:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Perhaps it was a poor choice of words on my part, but when I said "implementation", I meant making the policy proposal an official policy, not actually going through each of the affected articles and alphabetizing the names. That would be done as a matter of course after this became an official policy. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:14, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I really don't see a need to take another vote on it as we did already pass the policy months ago, it just never got updated for whatever reason, probably because I spaced on the topic and forgot to update the template. But we have to take another vote, then fine, but again I really don’t see the need as it was already passed, but that’s me. Lancer1289 21:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, didn't realize this had been passed already. No need for a vote then. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC)